desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Orlofsky
'''Edward "Eddie" Orlofsky' is a nice boy on the outside but is really the notorious Fairview strangler, killer of many women. Biography Early life Since he was a child, Eddie has had a friendly relationship with the women on Wisteria Lane. For example: Susan paid for him to attend an artist's seminar to encourage his artistic ability; Gaby let him unpack boxes in her house when she first moved in; Bree gave him some love advice, unaware his affections would be towards her daughter Danielle; Lynette tried to include him in the Scavo family's game night to help him fit in. Eddie had such a desperately lonely childhood because his mother Barbara was abandoned by his father when he was a four years old, claiming he never wanted children. Barbara becomes an alcoholic and also claims that she never loved or wanted him. Season 6 Eddie is shown working at The Coffee Cup, a local café where Emily Portsmith, a waitress, becomes the second known victim of the Fairview strangler. Eddie mentions that he was glad he was late to work, because he doesn't think he could have handled discovering Emily's body. Eddie invites Julie and Danny to watch him do stand up comedy at a local club. Julie doesn't want to go but Ana wants to date Danny and convinces Julie to take her to Eddie's act so she can get closer to Danny. Eddie picks up Irina after she is dumped by Preston Scavo on their wedding night. After hitting on her she tells him she is way out of his league and says that she did not come all the way to America to hook up with a greasy haired boy. Angry and obviously hurt by the comments, he pulls the car to the side of the road. He is then seen lunging for her throat. He is then seen digging a hole in the woods next to Irina's dead body. In 'Epiphany' we see how every Housewife meets Eddie. We saw in a flashback when Mary Alice first meets Eddie, She was out jogging on a Monday whilst seeing Barbara and Hank arguing. In another flashback we see Mary Alice visiting Eddie and Barbara, and then again when Barbara left Eddie at home to go to a Pub. In another series of flashbacks we see Gabby meet him when she first moved into Wisteria Lane and for a week Eddie and Gabby had became good friends. Bree first meet Eddie when he was helping clear out the gutter and Bree gave some advice on 'Wooing' a woman, however Bree did not realise it was her daughter, Danielle . In another flashback we see Eddie falling for Susan when she offers to help Eddie with his Art and applies him for Art Collage. We then see Eddie strangle Julie Mayer but thought it was Susan after being Rejected.In flashbacks we see Eddie speaking to Romona, a prostitute who he approached for sex. After being mocked and laughed at for presenting her with flowers, Eddie left her dead in an alley. When his mother, Barbara, discovers that he had strangled a teenager, she tries to call the police. In a rage, Eddie strangles Barbara to death, and minutes later, Lynette invites him to move in to her house, which he tearfully accepts. Later we see Detective John Booth looking at a board of victims of the "Fairview Strangler", in the line up of victims we see Julie Mayer, Emily Portsmith, Ramona (No surname), and two Jane Does. In the season finale, Lynette realizes he is the Fairview strangler when she sees a remorseful look on his face and he can't look her in the eyes when she tells him about the police finding his mother in the woods. He locks Lynette in his childhood home, holding the fate of Lynette and her unborn child in his hands. In the end, after helping her deliver the baby, he has Lynette call the police and he turns himself in, thanks in part to Lynette stepping in and saying she believes in him. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 620 01.png Promo 620 02.png Promo 620 03.png Category:Murderers Category:Season 6 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Lynette's family Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Children